1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for providing various haptic effects in response to variations in a displayed screen image or an operating state of the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service. Mobile terminals also now provide additional services allowing users to capture photos or moving pictures, play music files or moving image files, play game programs, receive broadcast programs and use wireless Internet services. Mobile terminals thus now function as multimedia players.
Mobile terminals also include complex user interface (UI) environments, in which users are allowed to search for and choose desired functions. In addition, some mobile terminals include a double-sided liquid crystal display (LCD) or a full touch screen. However, because the mobile terminals are small in size, there is a restriction in allocating sufficient space for a UI device (such as a display device or a keypad). In addition, the GUIs provided with the mobile terminals are also complicated and sometimes tedious to use because of the large number of menus and icons that are included and have to be executed.